


The Ultimate WWE Polls!

by QuillWrite



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE 2K (Video Games), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Dimension Travel, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillWrite/pseuds/QuillWrite
Summary: *ATTENTION ALL PRO-WRESTLING FANS*Soon to come: The greatest WWE promotion of all time, soon to come. First and foremost, this is a reader driven project, so here I have several poll to determine many of the starting circumstances. So, come in, read, and give your vote, to decide the starting point of ULTIMATE WWE!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A Synopsis:

The Ultimate WWE is an interdimensional wrestling promotion that brings together the best wrestlers in all the known dimensions where pro-wrestling is real, and also a highlight of society.

How it works:  
259 Superstars (all from WWE2k20) will be the inaugural superstars of Ultimate WWE. The promotion is split into 6 shows, or tiers as they are called, based on their appeal to fans (votes by you guys) with Tier 1 being the best, and Tier 6 being the worst.

The Tiers Are:

Tier 1: Raw (Mondays)  
Tier 2: Smackdown (Tuesdays)  
Tier 3: NXT (Wednesdays)  
Tier 4: 205 Live (Thursdays)  
Tier 5: Southpaw Reloaded (Fridays)  
Tier 6: KO! Wrestling (Saturday)

There are 43 superstars per tier, except for tier 6 which has 44.

PPV Events are monthly and are divided into two parts. Part 1 is for the top 3 tiers and held on the second to last Sunday of the month. Part 2 is for the bottom 3 tiers and held on the last Sunday of the month. What PPV Events will appear this year will be decided by you.

There are 4 titles in each tier at the start: A world title, a singles title, a women’s title, and a tag-team title. There is also a women’s title that's universal for all titles with women's tag-teams.

If a tag-team is split by tier, the tag-team can compete in either tier, but the members cannot wrestle as singles outside their tier.

At the end of each month, the superstars are able to move up or down based on the reader’s vote. The superstar with the most votes will move up to the next tier. The superstar with the least amount of votes will move down a tier. If there is a tie for either end of the tier, there will be no move up or down based on where the tie is.

When a Tier 6 superstar moves down they are placed in a new tier called Sudden Death. After 10 superstars have been placed in Sudden Death, it becomes active. There is one title for Sudden Death, the 24/7 Championship. Whoever holds it by the end of the month can come back to Tier 6. Readers at the end of the month will also vote on who gets eliminated from Sudden Death, and also, from Ultimate WWE as a whole.

When a Tier 1 superstar moves up they are brought up to a new promotion to compete in as well, Honor and Heritage. With being in Honor and Heritage, superstars also become members of the Ultimate WWE Board, meaning that they can manage what goes on in the tier’s. The first 6 members of the Board will become the Tier’s General Manager. Superstars can remain in Honor and Heritage so long as they remain in Tier 1, Raw. After 10 superstars enter Honor and Heritage, it becomes active. There is one title in Honor and Heritage; The Honor and Heritage Championship. Whoever holds it becomes CEO of Ultimate WWE. 

At the end of the month, readers will vote for which superstar in Honor and Heritage gets to move up: to The Pantheon. When a superstar enters The Pantheon, they are deified and are named gods, and given their domains. Once a superstar enters The Pantheon, they can do whatever they please, and cannot be exiled from Ultimate WWE and cannot be exiled from the Pantheon. Once there a 10 superstars in The Pantheon, it becomes active. The Pantheon also as 1 championship; the Ultimate WWE Championship. Whoever holds it, is named King or Queen on the Pantheon, and is considered the most powerful superstar of all Ultimate WWE

At the end of each month, a new superstar will come in and enter Tier 6. It can be anyone of the reader's choice. If there is not a clear choice of who they want to enter, a custom one will be added. 

Now, these chapters contain various poll to help determine the following;

What Tier the superstars start  
What PPV Events will appear this year  
What titles will be defended in each tier  
Who will be the inaugural title holders

This is a Pro-Wrestling/Reader driven project, so please, vote honestly by commenting your choices.

Now, let's get ready to rumble.


	2. The Superstars And There Tiers

This is where you can vote on what superstars go to what tier. Each tier has 43 superstars, except tier 6 which has 44. The more votes, the higher and better the tiers the superstar goes too. There are 259 superstars, please choose wisely. Please comment the superstar(s) that you want to vote on, you may put in as many votes as you want. All superstars here come from WWE2k20, and in story they are all from different dimensions (explaining more fantasy versions of superstars). If you want to find one specific superstar do Ctrl+F and type their name to find them. Now, go ahead and vote:

Adam Cole  
AJ Styles  
Akam  
Akira Tozawa  
Aleister Black  
“Wicked” Aleister Black  
A-Mech-Sa-Bliss  
Alexia “Chairwoman” Bliss”  
Alexia Bliss  
Ali  
Ali Fortune Hunter  
Alicia Fox  
Andreade  
Andre The Giant  
Angelo Dawkins  
Apollo Crews  
Airya Davari  
Asuka  
“Hacker” Asuka  
Baron Corbin  
“Gatekeeper” Corbin  
Batista  
“Grand Champion” Batista  
Bay Lee Billionaire  
Bayley  
Bayley ‘15  
Bayley ‘17  
Becky Lynch  
Beck Lynch ‘15  
Becky Lynch ‘17  
Misfit Molly  
Beth Phoenix  
Bianca Bel Air  
Big Boss Man  
Big E  
Big Show  
Billie Kay  
Bo Dallas  
Bobby Fish  
Bobby Lashley  
Booker T  
Braun Strowman  
Bray Wyatt  
“The Fiend” Bray Wyatt  
“The Swampfather” Bray Wyatt  
Bret Hart  
Brian Kendrick  
Brie Bella  
Brock Lesnar  
Brooklyn Von Braun  
Brutus Beefcake  
Buddy Murphy  
Candice LeRae  
Carmella  
“Anti-Virus” Carmella  
Cedric Alexander  
Cesaro  
(Zombie) Cesaro  
Chad Gable  
Charlotte ‘14  
Charlotte ‘15  
Charlotte Flair  
Charlotte Flair ‘17  
Charlotte Flair ‘18  
Georgia Washington  
Christian  
Chyna  
Cole Quinn  
Curt Hawkins  
Curtis Axel  
Dakota Kai  
Dana Brooke  
Daniel Bryan  
Dash Wilder  
Diesel  
Dolph Ziggler  
Drew Gulak  
Drew McIntyre  
Dusty Rhodes  
EC3  
Eddie Gurrero  
Edge  
El Mago Jr.  
Elias  
Ember Moon  
Bad Hair Day  
Eric Young  
Erik  
Fandango  
Finn Balor  
“Demon King” Finn Balor  
Finn Balor Demon  
Franken Stormwan  
Goldberg  
Gran Metalik  
Harper  
Heath Slater  
Hollywood Hulk Hogan  
Humberto Carrillio  
Io Shairi  
Ivar  
Jack Gallagher  
“Corrupted” Jack Gallagher  
Jake Roberts  
Jaxson Ryker  
Jeff Hardy  
Jerry Lawler  
Jey Uso  
Jim Neighdhart  
Jimmy Uso  
Jinder Mahal  
John Cena  
Johnny Gargano  
“Glam Rocker” Johnny Gargano  
“Hacker” Johnny Gargano  
Josie Jane  
Kairi Sane  
Samantha Urai  
Kalisto  
Kane  
Karl Anderson  
Kassius Ohno  
(Zombie) Kassius Ohno  
Keith Lee  
Kevin Nash  
Kevin Owens  
Kofi Kingston  
Kurt Angle ‘01  
Kurt Angle ‘06  
Kyle O'Reilly  
Lacey Evans  
Lana  
Dosventanya  
Lars Sullivan  
Lince Dorado  
Lita  
Liv Morgan  
Luke Gallows  
Mandy Rose  
Mankind  
Maria Kenallis ‘08  
Mark Andrews  
Mark Henry  
Maryse  
Matt Hardy  
Matt Riddle  
Mia Yim  
Mickie James  
Mike Kenallis  
Mojo Rawley  
Molly Holly  
Montez Ford  
Mr. McMahon  
Naomi  
Cyber Naomi  
Natalya  
Natlya ‘14  
Natalya ‘16  
N14 J4X  
Nia Jax  
Nia Jax ‘17  
Nikki Bella  
Nikki Bella ‘15  
Nikki Bella ‘16  
Nikki Cross  
No Way Jose  
Noam Dar  
Oney Lorcan  
Otis  
Paige  
Papa Shango  
Pete Dunne  
Peyton Royce  
R-Truth  
Randy Orton  
“Unleashed” Randy Orton  
Randy Savage  
Razor Ramon  
Riley Flash  
Rey Mysterio  
Rezar  
Rhea Ripley  
Ribbie  
Ric Flair ‘88  
Ric Flair ‘91  
Ricky Steamboat  
Ricochet  
New Year’s Ricochet  
Robert Roode  
(Zombie) Robert Roode  
Roderick Strong  
Roman Reigns  
“Arctic Shield” Roman Reigns  
Rhonda Rousey  
Rowan  
Rowdy Roddy Piper  
Ruby Riott  
Rusev  
“Pilgrim” Rusev  
Sami Zayn  
(Zombie) Sami Zayn  
Samoa Joe  
“Overlord” Samoa Joe  
Sarah Logan  
Sasha Banks  
Sasha Banks ‘15  
Sasha Banks ‘16  
Sasha Banks ‘17  
(Zombie) Sasha Banks  
Sasha Memory Banks  
Scott Dawson  
Scott Hall  
Sea Creature  
Seth Rollins  
“Wanderer” Seth Rollins  
Shane McMahon  
Shane Thorne  
Shawn Michaels ‘05  
Shawn Michaels ‘97  
Shayna Baszler  
Sheamus  
“Fed-Up” Sheamus  
Shelton Benjamin  
Shinske Nakamura  
Sin Cara  
Demon_Deville  
Sonya Deville  
Stepanie McMahon  
Steve Austin  
Sting ‘91  
Sting ‘99  
Tamina  
“Anti-Virus” Tamina  
Ted Debiase  
The Miz  
The Rock  
The Rock ($500 Shirt)  
Titus O'Neil  
Tommoaso Ciampa  
Toni Storm  
Tony Nese  
Trent Seven  
Triple H  
Triple H ‘01  
Trish Stratus  
Tucker  
Tyler Bate  
Tyler Breeze  
Mr. Mackelroy  
Ultimate Warrior  
Undertaker  
Undertaker ‘02  
Undertaker ‘91  
Velveteen Dream  
Velveteen King  
X-Pac  
Xavier Woods  
Zack Ryder  
Zelina Vega


	3. PPV Events

Here you can vote on 12 PPV events to appear this year. The highest voted will appear from last to first in the year. The events are listed in alphabetical order. You may vote as many times as you want. 

Bear in mind, 3 Events are set and stone:

Wrestlemania (April)  
Money In the Bank (May)  
Royal Rumble (January)

Backlash  
Clash Of Champions  
Elimination Chamber  
Fastlane  
Hell In A Cell  
SummerSlam  
Survivor Series  
TLC  
Crown Jewel  
Extreme Rules  
Payback  
Stomping Grounds  
Super Showdown  
Armageddon  
Bad Blood  
Breakdown  
Capital Carnage  
Cyber Sunday  
December To Remember  
Fatal 4-Way  
Fully Loaded  
Great Balls Of Fire  
In Your House  
Insurrextion  
Invasion  
Judgement Day  
King Of The Ring  
New Year’s Revolution   
Night Of Champions  
No Mercy  
No Way Out  
One Night Only  
One Night Stand  
Over The Edge  
Over The Limit  
Rebellion  
Rock Bottom  
St. Valentine’s Day Massacre  
Taboo Tuesday  
The Bash  
The Big Event  
The Wrestling Classic  
This Tuesday In Texas  
Unforgiven  
Vengeance  
Battleground  
Bragging Rights  
Breaking Point  
Capital Punishment  
Evolution  
End Of The Line  
Great American Bash


	4. Tier Titles

Here you can vote on what titles are in what tier. Each tier has 4 titles at the start:

World   
Single  
Womens  
Tag-Team

The Titles with the most votes go up to higher tiers. You may vote as many times as you want. Bear in mind the Women's Tag Team Championship will be defended in tiers where there is a Women's Tag Team: 

World Titles  
WWE Universal Championship  
WWE Championship  
NXT Championship  
Eco-Friendly WWE Championship  
NXT Championship ‘12-’17  
World Heavyweight Championship  
WWE Championship ‘13-’14  
WWE Championship ‘05-’13  
WWE Championship ‘98-’02  
WWE Championship ‘88-’98  
Smoking Skull WWE Championship  
Brahma Bull WWE Championship  
ECW Championship ‘08-’10  
ECW Championship ‘06-’08  
ECW World Championship ‘94-’01  
WCW World Championship ‘91-’93  
WCW World Heavyweight Championship ‘88  
WCW nWo World Heavyweight Championship  
Southpaw World Championship  
Shattered World Championship

Singles Titles  
WWE United State Championship  
WWE Intercontinental Championship  
NXT North American Championship  
WWE United Kingdom Championship  
WWE Undisputed Championship  
WWE Hardcore Championship  
WWE European Championship  
WWE Intercontinental Championship ‘98-’11  
WWE Intercontinental Championship ‘94  
WWE Intercontinental Championship ‘90  
John Cena U.S. Championship (Spinner)  
Million Dollar Championship  
WCW United State Championship  
WCW Hardcore Championship  
Lord Of Darkness Championship

Women’s Titles  
RAW Women’s Championship  
SmackDown Women’s Championship  
NXT Women’s Championship  
NXT Women’s Championship ‘13-’17  
WWE Divas Championship  
WWE Women’s Championship ‘98-’10  
Southpaw Women’s World Championship  
Shattered Women’s World Championship

Tag-Team Titles  
RAW Tag Team Championship  
SmackDown Tag Team Championship  
NXT Tag Team Championship  
NXT Tag Team Championship ‘13-’17  
WWE Tag Team Championship ‘10-’16  
WWE Tag Team Championship ‘02-’10  
World Tag Team Championship ‘02-’10  
World Tag Team Championship ‘97-’02  
ECW World Tag Team Championship  
WCW World Tag Team Championship  
WCW World Tag Team Championship ‘91-’96


	5. Vote Update 10/6

As of October 6th, this is the list of everything with more than one vote:

Superstars: (7)

Bayley (2)  
Daniel Bryan (2)  
Paige (2)  
Sonya Deville (2)  
Steve Austin (2)  
Ted DiBiase (2)  
The Rock (2)

Keep on voting, still plenty of time to do!


End file.
